This invention relates to a bracket and tooth assembly for a planting implement.
In commercial planting implements, such as corn planters or the like, a herbicide is typically applied to the furrow at the same time that the seeds are being planted. Liquid fertilizers are also being used more and more by farmers, and are sometimes applied during the planting operation. However, if the liquid fertilizer is applied directly to the seeds, the seeds may be damaged or killed.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a novel bracket and tooth assembly which may be readily mounted on a planter type implement, and which is operable to form a shallow furrow closely adjacent the seed furrow for receiving liquid fertilizer therein.
It is another object of this invention to provide a bracket and tooth assembly for a planter type implement which effectively discharges the liquid fertilizer closely adjacent the seed furrow, but preventing discharge of the fertilizer from the seeds. These and other objects of the invention are more fully described in the following specification.